ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Introductions/Training prt2
TakedaInkroe TakedaMiyuki xYukiAtsukox xKireiHimex SanadaKihaku InuzukaKiroku KaitariKaguya LiskaTwisted llSuperMarioll SanadaKihaku: - I sat up in my bed as i looked around at the mess.~He i really should clean this up first.-I sighed for a moment as i got out of bed and grabbed the stuff scatterred over the ground.Dirty laundry went to the washingroom,garbage into the trashcan. When i was finally done. I grabbed a fresh roll of bandages,a flak jacket, and my pants. After putting on my pants, i sat down on the bed,as i grabbed the roll of bandages and started wrapping it around my upperbody. When i was with that i cutt it loose from the roll and made sure it was stuck tightly, I then repeated it with both my arms. When that was finally done, i put the roll back in its cabinet and grabbed my vest from my bed, putting it on. I grabbed my Kurai Tarento from next to the night stand and wrapped the scabbards around my waist. I grabbed my headband from the nightstand and wrapped it around my neck as i was walking to the kitchen. I opened the fridge grabbing one of my egg salad sandwiches and headed for the front door, i sat down at the front porch as i put on my sandals and strapped on the shinguards, i grabbed my long gloves and put them on, followed by strapping my arm protectors on.I ran out the door, while i was running i ate one of my sandwiches.I rushed trough village and headed north. I set off using a nearby building wall to get high in the air and over the wall. On landing i increased my speed.I raced over the bridge to Harbour island, as i dashed between the trees, occasionally forced to dodge an obstacle, like a fallen tree. I arrived at the coast, lightly panting,i molded my chakra and set off over the ocean. The water splashing with every stepp. It was only half an hour before i finally arrived at the traininggrounds.I walked to the end of the dock as i kneeled. It was not long before a massive head popped out of the water and looked at me~Hey egil, good to see your doing well, wel be getting some visitors again today. SO il most likely be counting on you to help me today,okay ?~I smiled as i brushed my hand over his forehead. I then jumped up onto egil his head. I turned myself to face where i came from and sat down on in a meditating position, i was slowly molding my chakra trying to get more control of it as we waited for the visitors to arrive .- TakedaMiyuki: -- I Jump from one branch to another, looking back over my shoulder, I screaming back at Kiroku, Kaitari, and my students, Kurama and Atsuko-“ Dammit Guys, keep up! You are not gonna let your senior beat you, eh?”- I smirk as I turn my body in a one-eighty degree while digging my right hand into my already slightly open pouch. I face them before I land onto the next sturdy tree branch. I then take out four kunais. Keeping them between my fingers, I flick my thumb against the hilts before bringing my right arm to my left shoulder, I aim at their ankles. I then flick my wrist…arm to the right quickly. Throwing the Kunai at them at the same speed, the Kunais go straight for the target. The mist from Ki-Ki’s training ground lets up just a slight bit. Once I officially land onto the tree branch, I kick off of it, leaning back as I do, I raise my right leg up. Sending me to a backflip, I then place my right hand up…above me that is as I land onto it once I land onto the ground. I would push off of the ground with my thumb, index finger, and middle finger while still bringing my right leg up before me. My Right foot, touching the floor, I stand up slightly straight before I take off to the docks. Again I call out to them.-“ Better get there quick, last person will have to face Egil in a race!” – I chuckle as I sprint to the docks, I look to my right as I notice Ki-Ki has already arrived.-“ Just like him to be sitting...on something strange.”- I shake my head as I kick off from the ground just so close to the docks. Leaning forward, I land onto the second to last stump on the right. I look over my shoulder to see who has arrived first…second…third…last.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei was standing at the training ground from Kihaku. She would take out her Tanto from her back. As she would hold it in front off her as she would close her eyes a bit as she would meditate some to clear her head. As she would open up her eyes as she looked around she saw Miyu and her team and Kihaku with some off his team. She would smile but she didn’t said any word to them as she would focus on her own as she would take down her stance the stance she is famous in the Tiger palm stance. she would stretch her left arm, keeping it at same height with her shoulder. As she would spread her fingers as she made her hand look like a claw, she would do the same with her left hand . lowering the right arm to her side bending her elbow, so the right arm is in front of her body. She finally bends her wrist so her hands look like a set of claws as she’s moves her right legg a bit to the back as she takes her stance As she was holding her Tanto still as she would first make some high speed kicks into the air with a bit of speed as she then would stand straight in her stance again as she then would swing with her right arm a little as she would rush forward to one of the tree’s that were near her as she would attack it with her Tanto as she only leaves a scratch on the tree “tsh”Kirei would say as she would jump back away as she would place her Tanto back into his shelf as she would climb up in a tree as she would take a deep breath looking around to the tree’s near her as she would start to jump from one tree to another as she will do this to get her balance into tree’s as she would continue to jump from tree to tree as she then would jump back on the ground near the water as she watched around of Egil was around but it seems he wasn’t as she then would close her eyes for a moment as she would go back meditating to clear her head once more~ Guest_KaitariKaguya: -As Kaitari chaced Miyuki, he began to speed up, feeling his feet hit the wooden branches at a faster pace. Before he knew what was happening he saw Miykui flip in the air. He began to wonder what she was up to when a kunai was thrown at his anckles. It felt like everything slowed down. The sweat that was pouring down his face seemed to be receeding. No. It had stopped. Everthing had stopped for a few moments. Then it slowly started again. The kunai was 20 yards away. No, 10. No, 5! Kaitari pounced slightly toward the kunai, molding chakra to his right foot as the kunai was right underneath. The kunai clung to his foot as he spun and flipped simultaniously, kicking his leg straight in the air, releasing the chakra and sending the kunai into the lush green canopy of the island forest. He then continued to spin and flip to find himself lower than he planed to be. as he continued to move he reached his hands into the air and grabed onto the branch infront of him, swinging his weight forward, as he headed toward the ground his filling his feet with chakra. As he hit the ground, he dissfused the chakra and pushed off, sprinting as fast as he could toward the dock.- LiskaTwisted: -i moved through the tree's with my sensie along with a few other students one being my squad member Atsuko. the other i had no intelligence about. i payed no mind for a few moments my eyes set again onto Miyuki sensei i watched as she turned and shot a kunie in my direction along with two others at the other genin my eyes set to the kunie and nerrowed as i dropped a level in the treeline grabbing the next branch where the kunie would hit and swung myself up as i did Pup bolted off higher into the tree's on the next level upi twisted around my body as i extended my hand the kunie passed just above me now and below Pup. we then joined each other in the middle as i landed backwards on the following branch pup landing just beside me i flipped off the branch once again twisting my body to face the right direction i landed on the ground as i rolled gaining footing right away before i bolted tword the destination, not far behind me pup as well as i began circulateing chakra into our feet releaseing it bit by bit to build our speed as we then caught up to the other genin i looked over to him before smirking as i kneeled forward gaining more speed to slightly pass him, pup followed right behind on my heels but to the left side as we seen the others- InuzukaKiroku: -Kiroku Jumped from tree to tree catching up slowly to Miyuki-sensei. Her antognizing words had angered him and Yuki. He chanelled the chakra through his body has he jumped from one tree branch to the next assuming the four legs technique posture. His Claws dug into the brak of the tree as he kicked off with his hind legs. Sending splints of wood behind him hitting the other two boys in the face. He looked up to see a kunai comming at him. Yuki bolted as he quickly performed his hand seals for a substitution justu as he jumped to the left,The kunai striking the wooden block He swapped with. After regaining his footing he sprung off the branch leaving more splinters behind him. He noticed that Miyuki-sensei had already reached the trainning ground once he was done manuvering and sprinted through the tree's to reach her. Hoping to get there before the other boys. He had enough of egil as it was with his trainning. So even he did come in last which was unlikely out of the three boys. Considering he seemed to pull ahead of them, but he was growing fond of his time spent with egil. He loved to enrage the beast. He arrived at the trainning ground and landed next to Miyuki-sensei,releasing his chakra and sending his body back to a normal state.He looked up at the female jounin and with a huff said.- Nice distraction to pull ahead with ur kunai Miyuki-sensei. TakedaInkroe: -High up on a rising ruin, hundreds of feet above the training grounds I was perched, squatting down with my feet clasping at the edge of the brick and stone, a slow stream of chakra cascading down my body to my feet and allowing me to grip like a spider to a wall, ensuring that I did not lose stability on the crumbling rocks nor alert any unattentive eyes to my presence I had been here for a long time now, watching, observing, spying arrival after arrival, barely making out figured and forms through the veiled mist which plagued my sight of the training grounds and choked my ability to recognise them by hair or face.. though, being as my right eye was monochromatic I was entirely used to making judgements of person from their shape and shadow. My training for today so far was simple.. Samehada. I needed to push myself and Samehada train with the blade more.. it had been four long years of training already, but I was still only in the starting phases.. I had achieved the ability to control its hunger, gifting it only enough chakra to allow me last all day and have enough to spare for jutsu and chakra manipulations.. but it still left my chakra system in a state of repair, I smirked.. the bandages at my mouth creeping widely up as I felt the scar of a long lost fight spread on the corner of my lip.. if a muscle needed to suffer microtrauma to get stronger, to grow.. my chakra system had been suffering its own version of micro and macro trauma for years.. now was the time to take the next step.. Samehada was in my right hand, unbandaged, untamed, free to grow and drink from my body for the time being, but not for long. Its devilishly sharp scales seemed to jaggedly flex and move on the surface as it was held out over the open void of space between me and the ground. It was growing, growing slightly at first, but then it became more noticable.. I was pushing chakra into the sword over a long period of time, set amounts, a D rank jutsu at first, perhaps a Water Prison worth of chakra manipulation sent rushing through my arm into the sword, I gifted it chakra readily over and over, tributes and forced donations causing it to feed and feed well, unrestrained and unbound, unrestricted it grew, Samehada becoming more alive by the moment and becoming bigger inch by inch before my eye. It was awe inspiring, this was what I had heard of, this was what I was here to achieve, this was my destiny I felt.. to take the most terrifying sword and master its use.- llSuperMarioll: -Hikari's alarm would go off at his usual time. AM He hits the snooze button turns in his bed and falls back to sleep. The teenager was getting a little lazy since he grew older and such. The alarm would go off again as he groans getting a bit annoyed as he slams his fist down on the snooze button...jamming it as the alarm turned off once again. He goes BACK to sleep not wanting to be awaken at all. Five minutes later that damned alarm goes off. He growls as he slams his fist on the snooze but the alarm wouldn't stop.- "Oh my God why is this HAPPENING!?!?!?!" -He spam presses the snooze button, seeing that it wouldn't turn off, he rolls over in bed and covers his head with his pillow trying to block the sound but it doesn't work. He starts shaking in anger as he throws the pillow off, grabbing the alarm, pulling it yanking the cord out and throws it out the window.....which....was....not open.....He sees a hole in the glass and facepalms. He sighs deeply and in irritation- "Sigh....always on a Monday......" -He looks around and grabs a few sheets of paper and......duct tape......as he covers the hole with paper and seals it with duct tape. He thinks to himself.- "Duct tape solves everything!" -He chuckles to himself as he slides the blinds down and rubs his eyes. He hopes his parents don't find out or he will never hear the end of it. He walks into the bathroom taking off his bed clothes and hops in the shower. He cleans himself up as the hot water wakes him up a little bit. He walks out drying himself off with a towel as he puts on his normal clothing and walks into the kitchen grabbing a bite to eat. He simply just heats up some leftover pork buns for breakfast and noms on them. He gets up cleaning his dish as he gets ready to walk out. He closes the door as he sees a scroll hanging on the door knob. He takes it and opens it up, reading it.- "Future Sensei, huh?" -He looks at the directions and where to go as a huge sweatdrop appears on the back of his head.- "Oh geez....this oughta be fun....." He leaves the village as he goes to cross the bridge as the directions say...he ends up on an island and starts to dash to where the directions tells to me go....only to end up getting lost.- "Cmon now Hikari....focus!" -He re-reads the directions and nods as he goes back and heads in the right direction getting close to his destination.- SanadaKihaku: -I shook my head when i saw Kaitari fail to come in first place.~He, guess wel need to work on your speed some more, boney. SO for now the story of my sword will have to wait till another time. And now i want you to keep trainign With Miyuki and her team if you can, i gonna get some rest with egil if you dotn mind.~I yawned deeply as i said and let myself fall backwards,sliding down egil's neck and onto his back. Egill then swaamm to the far reaches of the lake, dissapearing into the greenery, not to be seen for the rest of the day.- xYukiAtsukox: -As I jumped to the first branch, I look up to Sensei. Seeing her pull out the Kunai I whisper- "Not thoses again.. I can do this.." -Leaping to another brance, keeping my Chakra focused, I stay up in the tress. I then start dodging the Kunai's, by jumping away from them. Noticing the mist, it gets a bit harder to see thing, but I keep going . Landing in another branch, I look around to see if I see my teammate. As I come to the last branch, I jump, landing in the crouch postion, I run my finger aginst the grass for a moment- "Gotta keep going" -I say to myself, getting back up, I go into a sprint again. Looking to the sky, I smile, and focus back to where I am running. I look ahead of me seeing my Sensei, I smirk, and run faster, reaching her- TakedaInkroe: -The scales grew and expanded, the massive hulking blade which was already as big as a man continued to grow as I fed Samehada more, more chakra, more of my life force, the devouring of everything it was given without so much as a complain terrified me, shocked me and made me enraptured with awe. How much chakra could it take from me. I was maddeningly focused, feverish, this was it, this was the product of my lifes training, my lifes work.. being able to achieve this.. more and more chakra burst and torrented through my chakra system to my arm, stolen instantly when it reached my palm by Samehada's hilt. I imagined, I feigned, I faked the performance of hand seals, 24 of them and I provided Samehada all the chakra which would be taken to produce a Water Dragon Bullet and felt it disappear into the sword, the feast of power being far too great a sight to see as I gazed down.. and got frightened.. what if I couldn't stop Samehada's eating.. what if I couldn't stand the devouring might of my own sword.. my chakra system was already flayed due to eye and sword both.. I took a moment.. and halted the flow of chakra.. returning once more to the steady stream, of percentiles of chakra, just a little more then I regenerated over time.. which has increased dramatically over time and over the last 4 years.. I slowly allowed Samehada to retract itself into a limited state.. and I began binding it once more, winding it up tightly, tautly in bandages and keeping it firmly in my hand before body flickering down towards the harbour, I arrived, not twenty feet from Miyuki and started approaching her from behind, a wicked smile upon my face, beneath my mask as I performed the Silent Walking technique.. being silent.. approaching her on silent feet, coming close to her from the misty wooden planks, hearing her breathing and her position upon the stump.. approaching while her student or some child ran towards her, making me all the more unnoticable. A game.. a game we always played.. who could sneak up upon the other.. my lips broke apart in a highly anticipating grin as I got close, close enough to swing at her, my tongue pressing to the sharpened teeth of my mouth, before..- "Lady Miyuki" -I announced loudly, teasing as always as to her looks, entirely too unlike a ninja and more like a Daimyo's princess daughter, expecting a jump followed by a quick attack in my direction.. though it was entirely possible she had seen my approach while turning to behind her.. I would attempt to block any attack of hers in retaliation with Samehada's bandaged mass and then follow up by asking.- "Do you need assistance..?" -It would be at this time that I would turn to the young girl whom called Miyuki 'Sensei' and tilt my head slightly like a dog attempting to understand some plea or question. I would lift my left hand.. and wave. Possibly while still blocking Miyuki's retaliation- TakedaMiyuki: -- I smile as I see a glimpse of my students jumping from one tree branch to another…fighting to be first to come to me. I am slightly a bit iffy about their timing…but this must be their first time using weights in anything more or less. I close my eyes a bit as I slowly began to drift into a slight day dream… Truly remembering my first group. We never really trained that much together. To be honest, I trained mostly with my clan…Takeda’s… I smile a bit as I remember on how I met Kihaku and…Inkroe. Just sitting on a bench, Kihaku introduced himself and took a guess that I am a Takeda…was quite shocked on how accurate his guess was… I still believe he overheard of a Female Takeda in the Academy. After all…I did ‘migrate’ back…home? I sigh softly as I remember meeting Inkroe. Before I could even go down the slight memory lane, I bite my lower lip slightly with my sharpened teeth; I place my hands onto my hips as I take in a deep breath of this…mist. I take notice that it has gotten a bit heavier…This would be the best time to have them train...and maybe spar with each other.-“ Huh…a Yuki…verses a Inuzuka.”- I mutter low under my breath as I shake my head a bit…maybe not now...they just met after all. I then jump nearly out of my skin as I over hear such a booming voice scream Lady Miyuki behind me. I growl as I already know who would dare even come behind me and startle me. I then bend over as I swing my right leg around, aiming at his head. I make fists with my hands as I pull them close to my chest.-“ For Fawks Sakes! Ink Pen! You shouldn’t sneak up on me like that!”- I laugh as I already know he had his hand up to block my attack…just like always.- LiskaTwisted: -i gained to see my sensei speaking with another man i placed my hands on my knee's as i took a few huffs of breath catching it back slowly i then looked to pup with a smile before shakeing my head , Pup sat as he panted lightly wagging his tail. i then looked up to see my team mate giveing her a thumbs up then falling backward i sat on the ground for a moment then looked to pup "well i think itsw time to head home. what about you" i said this sarcasticly of course before pup fell over he started shivering as i removed my flak jacket and threw it over him. i then look up to Miyuki sensei with a worried expression, just being a few feet from her at this point i whisteled to get her attention as i did i then spoke"i think he is sick from earlier i need to get him looked at " watching her and getting a small nod i turned walking to the shoreline Pup in arms and signaled for a boat. as it arrived a bourd it and take it back to the village makeing my way as fast as i could run home with him- xYukiAtsukox: -I would stand there, looking to the with a slight raised brow, as I sigh, trying to get my breath back. I fall to the ground, crossing my legs, I run my fingwrs along the grass, and smile.- "Sensei, can I take these weights off please." I say loud enough for her to hear me. I lean back placing my hands on the ground. I look and see the mist.- "Hm.. I think I am getting hungry.." -I sit up again, looking around.Tugging aginst my neck band, I smile again.- So.. How are you guys?" -She would ask with a slight smile on her face.- TakedaInkroe: -I blocked her kick with a well timed uprising parry and bowed slightly.- "Surely Lady Miyuki will forgive me.." -I turned slightly and watched the young one fling herself onto grass and state her hunger and wish to know how we were.- "A.. student of yours I suppose..?" -I righted my head- "Surely too a princess of some sort.." -I called out back to her in following- "Exhausted.." -Which was quickly followed by my looking back to Miyuki- "Training hard..?" TakedaMiyuki: - I sigh as I jump onto the docks, hitting his chest lightly I mutter-" Do not start buttering up Genin"- I roll my eyes a bit as I walk over to Atsuko. I then motion her to raise her arms to me. Once she has done so, I unwrap the weights from her wrists. I take notice of the slight swelling as I blink a few times.-" Should take a hot bath...it will cause the swelling to go down."- I point out as I then bend over some more, my own weights on my wrists tugg me down to her...leaving less effort on my part. I then unwrap her weights that we on her ankles. Hmn..just a little swelling... I then stand up straight, tossing the weights into the red bag, I look at Inkroe.-" Hmn...was just being chased by Genin..."- I smile lightly as I tilt my head slightly to the right. I bring up my left hand and brush the strands of loose hair behind my ear.-" So...what about you? Ink Pen?"- I flash my sharpen'd teeth at him. I then narrow my eyes slightly as I hear his words. I walk to him as I mutter.-" Too much depleted chakra..?"- I motion with my eyes to his Samehada...- xYukiAtsukox: Standing up, I look up to my Sensei, and smile- "Thank you'I dust myself off, walking over towards them.- "Hm.. where did everyone go?" -I lean onto one leg, and balance myself.I look over to the water and sigh. "What could possible be in that water" -I mutter to myself. I look back to My Sensei, and "Ink" -I raise my brow saying the word, not know if I was supposed to call him that, my face goes blank, as I look to them, hoping I don't get introuble. I look away from a moment then back to see if they were looking to me.- TakedaInkroe: -I sighed and nodded slowly, knowing myself to be not physically worn out, but I felt the vast emptiness of exhaustion within myself from the feeding of Samehada, feeding it to extents I had never gone to before, frankly it was going to be a stretch to spend another few hours with the sword before resting, but I was a Takeda, dedicated to training and self improvement, with a dash of self mutilation and burning on the side.. which reminded me of the lack of Takeda childred recently.. the last time I had performed the ceremony with Kihaku and Miyuki had been.. what.. a year ago..? My eye refocused to look to Miyuki, standing up from a leaning position, the Kiba blades still upon her back as I gazed wantingly at them.. they were so deviously powerful, and now were in possession of one of the most competant Taijutsu users I had ever known, I listened closely and twisted my lips as she explained her training.. running from Genin.. I wondered when they would start running from her.- "Only too much when I die eh.. I.." -I would squat down in spot, a habit of mine.- "Ever since the beast has been around.. since I became.." -I sucked my teeth.- "You know.." -I loathed calling myself Kage.. I was so much more happy as just a Hunter Nin..- "I am responsible for more then just our clan now." -I blinked a few times as the girl asked her question and paused.. wondering, what was in this lake..- "Do you have a name, little miss..?" -I looked over to her, my right eye alone showing, my dim grey eye which was only able to see shades of grey and light.. entirely unable to see the colour of hair, water, leaf or mud... wre those.. kitty.. marks.. I raised an eyebrow. Kitty marks.- TakedaMiyuki: - I nod a bit as I watch him kneel down to her. Smiling softly as he does so, I tilt my head a bit, glancing at the Samehade...such a sward that is. My smile subsides as a small frown runs across my lips. I look to the waters as I mutter.-" It is just Egil... Ki-Ki's new training pet for his Team."- I look to Atsuko. Glancing over her features, her bright green eyes... I would continue her training but I knew how long the day has been and how so very tired she must be.-" The others went to rest...your teammate, Kurama, had to bring his pup home...he apparently decided to swim here."- I shake my head a bit as I walk over to the edge of the dock, letting Atsuko get acquainted with Inkroe. Sitting down, I then lift my arms slightly, the weights pulling them down so hard...how long have I had these weight on..? I dangle my feet as the pressure of my ankle weights. Maybe I should...I then grip the weights from my wrists as I tear them off. Feeling the lightness of my wrists was so...incredible. I then lift my legs onto the docks as I did the same thing. Whoa... It felt as if my limbs were feathers. I then stretch slightly, laying all the way back, I rest against the wooden flooring of the dock. I sigh as I close my eyes, letting what ever sunlight that seeps through the mist shine onto me. Feeling slightly uncomfortable with the kiba blades still sheath onto my back, I wince slightly.- xYukiAtsukox: -Looking to him as he kneels down to me- "Astuko.. Sir." I would say in hardly a whisper.- "I am not quiet sure Sensei, but seems like it had been awhile since I have had them on.." I answered looking up to her. I watch her takin the weights off herself, I smile over to her, before my gaze went back to the water.I would slowly walk over, and sit along the edge, lifting my legs, keeping them on both sides of me. I look back to the water again, and space out for a few moment- TakedaInkroe: -As she spoke I head the word 'Sir' and I paused, entirely unmoving, entirely like a statue as over and over again the word echoed in my mind, sir, sir, sir, sir, sir, sir.. A bead of sweat dripped down my brow, beneath my headband to the right side of my bandage mask, I dreaded that word.. it made me drowsy, disorientated for a second.. and then I blinked.. eughh.. 'sir'.. it was almost as bad as being called 'Lord Kage'- "Atsuko it is.." -I spoke, not knowing if she had heard me.. in truth she had already walked over to Miyuki by now. I remained there, squatted, but with my head turned, looking at Miyuki.. laying down.. I wondered when I should ask her, ask her what I had meant to ask her for some time now.- TakedaMiyuki: - I peak my eyes open as I look to see Atsuko by my side, I then sit up a bit, leaning against my elbows to keep me in a slight laying levitation position.-" Atsuko...we have been here for an awfully long time...we can cut this short and go back to the village."- I nod as I then look back at Inkroe-" Ink what do yo-"- I stop talking as I notice that he was already looking at me..making a bit of a face as if he had something on his mind..or..? I felt a twinge of happyness...just catching him looking at me gave me a slight flutter feeling. I then turn to my right side then my stomach, looking at him..straight into his uncovered eye. I let my legs dangle a bit as I slightly wave my right hand-" Ink Pen, what's going on?"- I purse my lips lightly as I cover my cheeks by resting them onto my knuckles..to not reveal the slight blush that was caused by his gaze.- xYukiAtsukox: "I think this is a good idea" -I look up to her abit, and raise a brow.- "When you are ready, let me know, or I can just go on ahead.. maybe give you two some time?" -I would smirk abit looking t omy Sensei.- "I'll be over here.." -I would point to a post that holds the dock up. I then walk over to it, leaning my body aginst it. I look into the water once again, and sigh to myself. I lean my elbos aginst the post, and lay my head on my palm I stand there, and stay quiet, spacing out looking into the water- TakedaInkroe: -I now had to perform it, the awkward balancing act of standing up, a slight shift forwards, then back, my feet full of chakra to grip the wooden planks, near pulling them up slightly as Samehada's weight shifted backwards and I stood up quickly, my arms moving out to my sides for balance as I opened my right eye wide and looked before me as I maintained balance.. such an awkward dance.. but now I was stood and blinked, looking from side to side before approaching Miyuki slowly.. seeming to pass Atsuko in walking and as I reached Miyuki I realised.. I'm sweaty.. exhausted.. likely scruffy looking.. and covered in the bandages of the Seven Swordsmen, barely any skin showing and that was all to allow my right eye look at the world..- "Miyuki.- "I stated while looking down to her, never quite certain of what I was doing in the social aspect of things, much more a solitudinal person then a sociable one and rarely having dated girls, when I did the burns had not been that big of an attractive factor, nor the scars.- "Do you have a moment?" -Still.. no time like the present, I was never a man to put things off nor bite my tongue.. that, surely would have ended badly with these teeth.- xYukiAtsukox: -I would walk to my Sensei, looking up to her- "I think I'm just going to go ahead of you, and head back to the village, I need to eat something, and rest. " -I look up to her once more with a smile, and I look to Ink- "Have a good night.. Si..- I would stop myself, and smile- "Have a good night.." -I would walk over to one of the boats, and push into the water, jumping it in, I would paddle away.- TakedaMiyuki: - I nod to Atsuko as I say to her-" Sure thing, hun."- I then look back up to Inkroe as I tilt my head a bit.-" I do."- I blink a few times, wondering what it could be that he wants to talk about, deciding to push myself up from the Docks wooden floors, I brush the slight debri from Ki-Kis earlier attempt to train with his sword off of my knees. Stretching a bit as I reach for the sky, I wiggle my fingers while walking to him. Making a slight noise due to the stretching, I sigh slightly as I then look to Atsuko..-" You do the same. Get home safe."- I call out to her as I watch her for a few moments while she walks away. I then look back to Inkroe and smile-" Well, I am all yours. What is on your mind?"- let my hands drop to my sides slightly, still a bit exhausted from the run, I give him a sweet smile nevertheless.- TakedaInkroe: -I licked my lips within the tight confines of my bandaged mask and half of my face, the right side of my face moved to make a slight smile.- "I've known you a long while now.." -What was it.. nearly.. 7 years..? since she was transfered to my team, her Kihaku and Kirei.. her and Kihaku being close to me, growing up in the same Clan, going to the same Dojo's.. training with the same sensei.. suffering fire together.- "And I've seen sides of you I doubt many have.." -From both of us sharing tears of pain and agony, to going on missions and having to spend time together on watches, hunting down enemies and traitors alike or even just patrolling with Kihaku and Kirei.- "I would like to learn more of you..See more of you, that is.. when.. not training.." -I looked down for a moment and near heard the grumble of Samehada, I hummed and looked directly to her eyes with my eye.- "Will you get something to eat with me later..? Lobster at the Harbour Resteraunt..?" TakedaMiyuki: - I listen intently to his words as I walk a bit more closer to him. I could barely make out his voice over the sound of the rushing water. I blink a few times as I try to make sense of where he is getting at...Yes it has been a long time...about seven years... I assume..? I bite my lower lip as I suddenly began to get nervous..why am I getting nervous..this is Inkroe...the man I trained with..laughed with..fought with for kicks.. my Sensei...the Kage.. yet this moment feels different. Once he mention the sides of me that many have not..that would be true, I was...am cautious of people, so tightly shut...yet only Inkroe have seen my sides.. my many sides..happyness..saddness..anger..frustation, I blink away my thoughts as I allow him to continue. I hold in my breath as he says he wants to learn more about me.. .h-huh? I swallow down whatever liquid...saliva down my dry throat. I watch him look down for a few. Then look straight into my eyes. I do not jump from his sudden eye contact. When he invites me out to dinner, my heart ache'd lightly. I nod my head slowly as I feel a bit dazed.-" Sure... Do we have to discuss something of Kirigakure..? Or..?"- I do not say the other option as I keep the eye contact..not dropping it for a second.- TakedaInkroe: "No, Miyuki" -I sighed and smiled slightly more with my face behind the bandages, raising my right hand to rub at the back of my neck.- "I'm asking you out.. on a date.." -I would raise my eyebrow and swallow, suddenly feeling all the fabric on my skin, weaves of linen and cotton, damp from mist and lake splashing, spitting rain and sweat, the weight of my pouches, of Samehada, of everything on me.- TakedaMiyuki: - My eyes widens a bit as I move my fingers slightly, feeling them...my cheeks turn crimson....blushing...was I blushing? I can feel my face burn up as I look down a bit.-"A-ah....Ok..."- I look up to him, back into his eyes.-" I would...love to go on a date with you..."- I say..my voice follwoing into a whisper as I get so....this feeling is so... I breathe out slowly and quietly.. overwhelming. I give him a shy smile as I shift the weight of my body from my right leg to my left.- TakedaInkroe: "I.. will.. meet you at the Restaurant at 7?" -I shuffled on the spot and looked away slightly, not knowing where was appropriate to look at this time, even colourblindness could see the changes in hue on her cheeks.. blushing.. I likely should have been, but instead all I heard was the thudding of my heart and feeling the heat of my chest. I looked down, then up again, looking up her legs to her torn pants, to her pouches and the Kirigakure symbol.. to her flak.. her neck and long hair, finally back to her face and eyes.- "I.. yeah.. I.. Can't wait." -I didn't know if I should.. hug.. or turn and walk.. should I take a raft.. body flicker.. run.. .. no.. running would seem like I was fleeing..- TakedaMiyuki: - I slowly nod-" Ah..yea...seven sounds great. I will..um..see you then." I notice his fluster stature as I cannot help but smile...his eyes looking around a bit..down..then slowly up from my ankles to my eyes.. I could not help but let out a gasp from his eyes...the way he looked up. My lips part a bit.. I then clear my throat.-" Same here.."- I hold in a slight laugh...from how cute his slight stutter was... My heart began to pound and ache..as I move towards him. Boldly stepping right in front of him, I turn my head to the right a bit...I press my lips against his bandaged cheek lightly at first, but a second goes by as I press it a bit more firmly before pulling away.-" Cmon...it is getting late"- I smile at him...flashing a bright smile as I could not hold back my happyness any longer. I take a few steps back from him, putting a bit of room between us as I could already sense the lack of closeness of our standings. I bite my lower lip as I motion to the water-" Boat..?" TakedaInkroe: -As she pressed her lips to my bandaged cheek I finally stopped being so damned hesistant and turned my face at her kiss, returning a press my my bandaged lips to her cheek and nodded.- "Boat.. would be advisable.." -I was tired still, drained and still being drained, I was likely going to collapse for a hour or two once I got to my apartment and regain my energy before going out. As we walked to the boat, I moved ahead slightly and after getting in stood around unknowingly helpless for a while before putting a braincell or two together and offering up my hand for her to take on getting on to the boat. Once in the boat I would take both oars and start to row us back to Kirigakure.. it wouldn't take long.. but while rowing I would begin humming a slow tune, likely just to myself at first, but in a loss of concentration or few minutes of enjoying her company on the boat I may be humming loud enough for her to hear.- Kirigakure RP 207 Category:Kirigakure RP 207